2030 Olympics: Maximus vs Rodimus (Glad Super Heavyweight Round 1)
Maximus vs Rodimus - Glad Super Heavyweight Round 1 by Colossus - Thursday, August 13, 2009, 8:04 PM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits Crazy Galvatron? Yeah that's our bad. Behold! The hellish lava pits of Thrull. A planet still in its initial stages of forming, Thrull's landscape is a churning mess of lava and molten rock. Volcanoes dot the landscape, spewing ash and smoke into the atmosphere. The central landing area has been made civilized via an outpost protected with a forcefield. The nearby area, consisting of lava pits, is conditioned to be safe to breathe. Known galaxy-wide for their psychological "benefits", the lava pits range in size from ocean to "convenient hot tub shape". In fact, there are only a few places on Thrull that are not covered in lava. In the northern hemisphere stretches the largest of these "plains", hosting a modestly-sized Spaceport, and the newly-constructed Six Lasers ™ Olympic Omni-Arena 5000. More adventuresome tourists & gladiators can venture out beyond the safe areas to the magma rivers. Contents: Fortress Maximus Rodimus Prime This Six lasers system is littered with extra-dimensional pockets of space. Another green portal opens up on this volcanic and ash laden planet of Thrull. From it comes a large techno-motorcycle with giant wheels. Speeding along it leaves a trail of rocks flying and dust behind, 'till it speeds to a halt. Stepping off of it is our lovable hero - our spikey blonde haired Judge. With a press of a button on the cycle, affectionately named, Fenrir, a slot opens from his he draws a large wide bladed sword. He steps forth to address the much larger mechs who have also gathered here. "So.. it is my understanding that you two are to do battle?" Rodimus Prime strolls almost casually towards the field of battle, stepping carefully around one of the magma pits that made Galvatron the man he is. He absently flips what looks to be a flashlight in his hand, then inclines his head. "That's right." Fortress Maximus is pacing around the area where just last cycle he watched Sky Lynx and First Aid defeat their Decepticon opponents. Now Maximus is here set to square off against Rodimus Prime, Autobot leader and friend to lesser beings everywhere. Clenching his fists Maximus doesn't think on any of this. He knows that game or not rodimus will be in this to win and so he must be of the same mindset. Thoughts of peace and an end to war are quickly dispelled as Maximus thinks on one thing and one thing only, 'Rodimus put me on trial'. Taking note of the newly arrived judge the large mech gives a nod, "We are indeed." The blonde haired Judge unclips his cellphone from his belt and phones in the verdict. "That's right. I am here. Yes.. they are here also. Gladiatorial match? Got it. Yes.. I will deliver the package. Don't hound me, Red." He looks back up at the two participants. "You two get that also? This is to be a gladiatorial match.. meaning swords *he brandishes his Buster sword* are allowed.. but no guns or blasters!" Fortress Maximus nods at the smaller human with the spiked hair, "Got it." As if more was needed he cracks his knuckles before begining to pace again. His rifle is nowhere to be seen, which is good considering the type match this is, his sword however is strapped to his back in easy each should he need it. Rodimus Prime again flips the 'flashlight' in his hand once more, and smirks faintly. "Not /just/ swords, I hope," he observes dryly. After all, Rodimus has a perfectly good buzzsaw-hand he likes to use from time to time. Natrually, there's no sign of his photon eliminator, but his pipes are still in place - while they act as ranged, they can also be used for blocking. He turns towards Fortress Maximus and grins faintly. "Well, Max, don't you want to try and wipe the smug off my face?" he asks confidently. The spikey haired blonde Judge.. affectionately called, 'Spikey' but his large gun-hand wielding friend, nods up at the flaming Autobot. "Yes.. that is correct. Objects, suchs as rocks, may be picked up and used as blunt instruments, but may not be thrown. So if both of you are in agreement.. Begin the match!" Fortress Maximus lets out a deep sigh, the time has come to vent in an enviornment suitable for teying to beat the slag out of ones commanding officer. Turning he walks towards Rodimus giving a sight bow of respect, "best of luck Rodimus, I fear this shall not be easy on either of us." Words exchanged the large form of Fortress Maximus darts forward arm drawn back and fist balled. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Punch attack! Rodimus Prime brings his left arm up, deflecting Fort Max's blow with the pipes on his arm and the tilt of those pipes. He smirks faintly. "Oh, I don't know," he answers, tone still casual, as his right thumb hits a switch, and that 'flashlight' becomes a light sword, similar to the one Hot Rod practiced with in the movie. He crouches and steps back, currently fighting defensively. "I may not think fighting's the big game I used to, but some days it's great just to cut loose without worrying about what rides on your fight." He circles around his opponent as he talks, then darts forward, takes a quick stab at Fortress Maximus, and jumps back. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Energy Sword Quick Strike attack! The battle gets underway quickly then with the larger, mostly blue (with shades of grey, red, etc) robot swinging out his fist, but not landing a solid score as it is deflected. But Rodimus makes a quick strike back with his 'light sword'. "Hey that looks like the weapon that other guy that was here judging the other fight before me was wielding before he was abducted by that 'Helmet' dude." He leans back on his techno-cycle, and sighs to himself remembering a time when he had two girls buffing his.. bike. Fortress Maximus fails to land the first blow of the match, but the event is far from over. Too many long years of conflict have shown him that it's not who hits first but who hits last. Recovering quick enough he manages to avoid a nasty cut as Rodimus swings the energy blade his way. Circling the flaming one carefully he remarks. "You should know by now that cutting loose is not my idea of fun. I can find far better things to do than stand around bashing is somebody's head like I'm a dinobot." That said he pivots and lashes out with an elbow. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Elbow Smash (Punch) attack! Fortress Maximus's elbow strikes Rodimus in the midsection with a 'clang,' causing the young Prime to stumble back. He quickly recovers, moves back into a crouch, and holds his left arm partway as his right arm still holds his sword. Like Fort Max, he continues to circle around. "Well, I /like/ to think I can do this with a /bit/ more finesse than a Dinobot," he grins, ducking low to bring his empty left fist in towards his opponent's midsection. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Fist To Midsection attack! Metal connects with metal as elbow hits frame putting Fortress Maximus in the game. Dropping back he matches Rodimus step for step as the prowl like two stalking hunters waiting for their prey to slip up and expose a weak spot to exploit. "Finesse or no, I would much rather be creating than practicing my more destructive ski" Maximus is cut short as Rodimus darts past his defenses with a well-placed strike to the gut. Quick to react Maximus turns just enough to gain some space before lashing out with a boot towards the knees. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Kick attack! Rodimus Prime jumps high over the low kick, landing easily when it's done. "I do gotta admit," he says, rocking back a moment, stepping forward, testing the defense fortress's defenses, "it is kind of funny that every year or so, we take a couple of weeks off the war to beat the slag out of each other instead," and with that he steps forward, swinging his own left leg high for a mid-section kick. He still seems to be testing, however. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Kick attack! Yet another green portal opens up. But this time it is in the air above the magma pooled surface. This time though it is not a dashing young hero that comes through, but rather a lovely young heroine - one that sadly met her demise too early in her life. An ending that left fans world over weeping as she was laid to rest in the Lifestream on her own planet. Thankfully the portal opens in the air directly above our Spikey haired Judge.. so she falls right into his waiting arms. "You.." he whispers out. "I thought.." he trails off. She swings her long pink-bowed braided hair behind her, and reaches up to stroke his chin. "I never once blaimed you." she says back sweetly. "You came for me. And now I am here to help you judge this match of mechanical robot." She turns around. "Just who is winning anyway?" Spikey looks up at the two mechs. "It is a back and forth match of punches and kicks.." he says. "But it does seem the one the called 'Leader' is scoring more strikes." Fortress Maximus seems to be getting nowhere in his attempts to keep things up close and personal and so decides that perhaps a better tactic is required. The probative kick that strikes him in the midsection is a perfect clincher to the deal. Sliding back on the loose rock worn down by countless feet passing over it Maximus places a hand down to keep his footing. "Odd how things can remain so stable for this short while yet once the games have ended the conflict renews as if nothing has changed. A shame really such a peaceful coexistence can not last." His free hand meanwhile quickly draws his blade before he's back on his feet making a quick lunge. He seems to be fencing more than swinging a huge blade around though, at least for the moment. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Master Sword attack! Rodimus Prime drops into a split, free hand touching the ground as he falls beneath Fort Max's sword-strike. "It wouldn't sound so odd if you had heard Galvatron's opening speech," Rodimus says bitterly. He pushes against the ground, springing back up, and steps back, then tilts his head. "Or you can just listen to the radio right now and see why the fighting goes on," he sighs as he tosses the energy sword hilt into his other hand. He charges forward again, this time weilding the weapon with his left hand, point directed forward for penetration. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Deep Penetrating Strike attack! Fortress Maximus ends up driving the point of his blade into nothing but empty air as Rodimus does a split worthy of a '10'. "Yes, it would seem the level of maturity has not gone up since my departure." Mulling over his options he is penetrated by Rodimus as the flaming Autobot lunges forward. "Arrgh.! Well played." Stepping back to free himself from the blade the larger framed Fortress Maximus then reverses his momentum pushing forward tring to drive his bulk into Rodimus with all the force he can manage. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Smash attack! Rodimus Prime twists to the left and out of Fortress Maximus's attack, avoiding the forward push. As he turns, his now-empty right hand pulls in, and is replaced with a thin blade on a hinge, one that swiftly starts rotating. He turns, attempting to bring the blade into Fort Max's back. "So there /are/ some constants in the universe, after all. It's just that most of them are unpleasant." Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Fortress Maximus with his Buzzsaw attack! Fortress Maximus recalls the days of Primes built like bricks, strong, sturdy, and most importantly slow. Rodimus may have plenty of the first two but seems to have none of the last. As the forward drive fails to connect Maximus stops himself just shy of slamming into a rather large rock, even for on of his size. "So it would seem. At least I was able to gain some respite, if only for a short while." Hearing the whirling blade he quickly drops low letting it slip overhead while lashing out again with his leg in an attempt to topple Rodimus. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Leg Sweep (Kick) attack! Rodimus Prime gets his leg kicked out from beneath him and hits the ground hard, hitting with a groan. He shakes his head, pulls his buzzsaw back inside, and grins up at Fort Max. "I suppose that's the best any of us can expect to get," he answers. With that, he pushes up, empty right hand going into the air, spinning his legs around beneath it to kick out, HARD, against Fortress Maximus's feet. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Hard Kick to the Legs attack! Again.. another green portal opens up above our spikey haired Judge and heroine side-kick. But this portal tainted - black crackling lightning rims its edges. It flares suddenly spreading its green-black light through the sky blinding nearby onlookers. Then it pops back out of existence. Where it once was, is now a tall man with long flowing white hair - a immensely long and thin bladed sword in his grasp. He freefalls bringing the blade to his front and plunges it into the back of our lovely, long haired flower girl! "Aer...!!" Our Judge shouts out. The girls slumps forward in his arms, but has a serene smile on her face. "Don't worry.. He is waiting for me. I will go back to visit.. him." she whispers out before collasping to the ground. The newcomer yanks his sword free and glares icely at our Judge. "I will never be a memory.." he speaks through clenched teeth. As this event takes place.. music is being played in the background from some unknown source accompanying the actions of this new villian the the scene. Meanwhile also.. the Transformer mechs seem to be duking it out slugging away at each other with massive pounding force! Fortress Maximus wishes he had more of that peace but he was drawn back into the conflict, and so to battle he shall go. Granted Rodimus is not the enemy he returned to combat, but these games are not the norm so he does what he must. Despite sending Rodimus tumbling down Maximus is struck hard by the twin kick and staggers back a step. If the rock were not close by to brace himself against surely he too would be on the ground. Not needing long to recover he glances down and notices the barrels on his leg guns are dented and misshapen, not that he can use them but that's damage he would have liked to avoid. "You bent my battle station." Grabbing again for his blade he lifts the blade high before swinging it down hard. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Master Sword attack! Rodimus Prime /YARGHS!/ as the blade swings deep into his chest, leaving a nasty, jagged metal tear in his chest, splitting his Autobot sigil and his spiffy little design in two. "No need to take it personal, man," he gasps out. "I'll make sure it gets fixed when we're done." With that, he rolls forward and lunges up, his hand once more being replaced with buzzsaw as he attempts to deliver a corresponding gash in his opponent's torso. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Buzzsaw attack! Fortress Maximus wrenches his sword free with all the speed he can manage, but not fast enough it seems. Rodimus is just too fast as he lashes out that whirling blade slicing into armor and shredding it as it passes. Wounded Maximus staggers backwards clutching at his torso, which now oozes fluids best kept inside. "And here I thought this was all for sport." He spits a bit of energon onto the ground that has welled up into his mouth. Keeping his focus set two individual voices call out what to do next. Galen has one idea that while daring is risky. Maximus has another more reserved tactic, but a third less heard voice offers a best of both worlds option. Letting Cerebros guide him Fortress Maximus grips his sword hilt tightly and charges forward yet again. Combat: Fortress Maximus uses up a charge on his Cerebros Unit booster pack! Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Limit Break attack! Rodimus Prime is run through! The sword goes completely through the Prime's lower torso, penetrating a bit below where the empty Matrix is nestled. As Maximus's sword comes out the other end, it glows faintly with the Prime's fuel, and Rodimus involuntarily spits up black liquid of some other sort. The thick stuff drips down his chin as he coughs weakly. "I guess... it's all fun and games until someone gets impaled," he gasps, then grins with a grim humor. The buzzsaw tucks back into place, and his energy sword had clattered to the ground when Fortress Maximus's blade struck home. Rather than moving off his opponent's weapon, he reaches forward, attempting to grasp Fortress Maximus's shoulders, as though to belatedly welcome him home after so long gone... and then he surges forward and tries to headbutt the headmaster instead! Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Fortress Maximus with his Welcome Home Headbutt attack! Fortress Maximus is caught a bit off balance as he did not expect the sword to drive clean through Rodimus. And it that was a surprise he most certainly did not expect the impaled one to attempt a headbutt him instead of removing himself from the rather large bladed object piercing through his chest. As the arms reach out Maximus can only smile a bit, "Well you know what they say, too much fooling comes to crying." Pushing forward just a bit Maximus reaches down with one hand to try and grasp Rodimus and boost him up over his head then send him slamming down to the ground. The main pivot point of this move being the other hand clutching the sword still buried in the Autobot leader. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Get off my Sword attack! Unfortunately before Fort Max can perform his spectacular manauver, Rodimus pushes and springs back, removing himself from the sword before he can be tossed off it. His hand pinwheel for a moment as he attempts to maintain his balance, but he manages to quite nicely before righting himself. He crouches again, still smiling, and spits some more black fluid from his mouth. "Too bad we don't have tear ducts," he answers before springing foward, both hands clasping together as he swings his balled fists up, towards either his opponent's midsection or, failing that, his head, now thorwing all his considerable strength into the move. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his The Touch attack! It is interesting that our lovely Flower Girl co-Judge gets run through with a Masamune, and then shortly thereafter the Autobot Leader has his own run-in, or rather through, with Maximus' sword. It seems the whole scene is dedicated to the mastery of sword play with all the occupants now brandishing some sort of sword or another. Our heroic Judge with the spikey blonde hair screams at his nemesis with the flowing white hair. He grips his wide Buster sword in hand and hefts it overhead as the music starts playing even louder now - the chorus beating with every heart pulse and breath. "There's nothing I don't cherish. I won't give in to you.." Buster sword vs Masamune clash.. *clang, clang* Curses are sputtered, threats yelled.. as the two smaller Materia and Mako enhanced humans leap to the skies clashing against each other in an epic battle like none *this* dimension has known. The battle of these two is almost perfectly sync'd with the struggle of the two transformers below.. both of whom are also struggling in what has become an epic battle of fists and swords. "Estuans interius ira vehementi. Sors immanis. Et inanis. Veni, veni, venias. Ne me mori facias." Fortress Maximus is struck and struck hard and maybe it's a good thing they have no tear ducts because if they did Maximus would probably be crying right now. Sent flying he slams into the boulder not far off and goes ass over end toppling over it. Landing on the far side he groans a few moments as he tries to get his bearings. The dual impacts have jarred him pretty good and poor Galen is going to have a migraine for a month. Staggering to his feet Maximus manages two short unsteady steps before crashing down to his knees. And here he stays a moment before he falls forward. As he drops parts shift and twist until he stands again as a might fortress. One that is currently sealed up tight as waldos and Cog race about doing as much as they can to patch up some of the massive damage. Fortress Maximus shifts into fortress mode. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Battle Fortress quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Rodimus Prime stumbles back. It would make sense, right now, to press his attack, to take advantage of the fact that his opponent /can't move/. On the other hand, Rodimus is... exhausted. He put everything he had into that strike, and now, Fort Max undoes all his effort. The Prime considers using the moment's respite to recover... and then presses the attack anyway, moving forward unsteadily to PUNCH THE DEFENSE STATION. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Battle Fortress with his PUNCH THE DEFENSE STATION attack! Battle Fortress is able to direct his internal drones enough that his vital systems are now at less risk from immediate shutdown. And none too soon as Rodimus charges in ready to storm the castle. Maximus shall have none of this and lowers the front gantry way in an attempt to smack Roddo in the head. Cause really what else is he supposed to do like this, fortress mode isn't really designed to go around hitting people. Combat: Fortress Maximus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battle Fortress strikes Rodimus Prime with his Get off my Lawn (Kick) attack! Rodimus Prime is kicked right where it hurts: that area where Fort Max stabbed his sword through him earlier! Rodimus stumbles backwards, crouching, and inwardly cursing as some of his joints being to hitch over the combined damage. Then, suddenly, he dives forward... but not at Fortress Maximus! He's trying to pick up his sword again! Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Battle Fortress laughs a deep echoing laugh as the main entryway manages to collide with the Autobot leader. Never did he expect that to work. His amusement is short lived as he detects Rodimus scrambling to regain his sword. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of that weapon again the fortress quickly begins to fold and contract until Maximus stands once again in robot mode. Running forward he leaps when he gets close intending to crash down on the diving mech. Fortress Maximus shifts into robot mode. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Smash attack! Rodimus Prime leaps to the left, his stiffening joints still nimble enough to avoid being crashed into by Fort Max. As he does this, he flips the sword around and falls upon Fortress Maximus, trying to plunge his sword into his opponent once more. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Not Luke Skywalker attack! Fortress Maximus seems to have misjudged the gravity on Thrull and doesn't even get close to Rodimus before crashing down. This of course gives the Prime plenty of time to roll about and regain his energy blade. no sooner does Maximus get back to his feet and he's sliced by that same energy saber that manages to cut a section of his armor clean off. Falling back with a gaping wound in the armor of his upper torso Maximus looks for his own sword but can't seem to find it. Having lost his grip on it after the earlier hit he has little doubt it landed in a lava pool or somewhere else inconvienient. forced to improvise he darts past the judges he snatches the sword out of one of their hands. "Thanks for the loaner!", he bellows as he charges at Rodimus. Combat: Fortress Maximus misses Rodimus Prime with his Borrowed Buster Sword attack! The music continues to drum away - the various chorus excerpts chant ominously. Then trumpets blair! And various string instruments strike out their chords with each swipe, slash, and clang of sword on sword. The two combantents leap, run and soar over the landscape cutting through earth and stone alike with their sharp blades. Down below the Transformers are doing similar with the larger one transforming back and forth and growing into a fortress - much like the Shinra power station. The two mechs continue to struggle with each other landing blows with fists, feet, obstruse gate platforms and with their own swords. Our Judge yells to the two Transformers.. "You mustn't give up the fight! Continue to your last breath! Or.. pulse.. beat.. whatever!" His latest swipe is blocked by his own opponent knocking the Buster sword from his grasp, as the white haired man suddenly holds up and decists his attack. He swirls about in mid-air.. feathers enveloping his form. When he comes to a rest from spinning he has grown a white angel wing out of the right side of his back. "I will destroy this world, and ride it into the cosmos as my vessel to create a shining future just as my Mother planned to do." "I won't let that happen!" shouts back our Spikey haired Judge. He jumps down to the ground and grabs back his sword from the giant Transformer. And the two go at it again slashing back and forth. Rodimus Prime ducks below the Borrowed Buster Sword, jinking to the left. Just why /is/ such a small creature carrying such a /large/ sword, anyway? Then he starts to circle around Fortress Maximus once more, as he had at the beginning, though this time his moves are less guarded. He blinks as the new opponent appears, and glances at Fort Max. "You, uhm, get the impression that our judge is a bit distracted?" he asks. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fortress Maximus no sooner swings the blade and it's gone, just like that POOF. Looking quickly he spots the human back at work dealing with the other human blade in hand. Shaking his head he too joins in the circle of stalking. "It does seem that way. I wonder if he's even aware we're still battling on." Thinking he spotted an opening Maximus darts in fist at the ready. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Maximum Force attack! The fist lands hard on Rodimus's head, the feedback causing damage to his targeting system. He stumbles back, then darts behind some of the rubble and boulders. "Don't know. It's starting to look like some folks can't even stop their wars for the Olympics." He laughs a bitter laugh as he hurriedly patches up his systems, tending, especially, to the internal leaks caused by the earlier impailing. "Strange that we can mange to be less violent than anyone!" Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Rodimus Prime quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Fortress Maximus as too slow to follow through with another strike after connecting with Rodimus and is left watching him fall back. "At least we are able to put aside our war, if just for the short term. Perhaps these others will learn for our example and pause aswell for the game if not stop altogether." Catching a glimpse of the Prime behind some rubble, Maximus does not attempt to assault him from the front. Such a tactic would leave him wide open. Instead he charges at a pile of boulders using his bulk to send one of the larger ones on a crash course for the Autobot below. Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Look out below! (Kick) attack! A boulder goes crashing into Rodimus, undoing all his hastily made repairs and further damaging his targeting system to boot. He pants heavily, gets up, and staggers back and away, very obviously hurting now, blade held only loosely in hand, making himself a target. "I'd be more impressed if we could manage to put it aside for more than a few weeks," he notes, panting. Combat: Rodimus Prime sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fortress Maximus takes a quick moment to rest after forcing the rocks down, "Yes, that would be nice but I fear it shall never happen. If they are willing to chase a small group of us halfway across the cosmos they will never give up." *sparkle* Spotting a glimmering object now exposed from the rocky shelter Maximus grins and retrieves his blade. "I also fear that this bout shall go on forever. We seem to be quite evenly matched." Seeing his opponent in a relaxed and weakened state Maximus hesitates, but only for an instant before he swings. "Let us end this." Combat: Fortress Maximus strikes Rodimus Prime with his Master Sword attack! The sword cuts deep into Rodimus's right shoulder, ripping into him, tearing out nerve relay nets as his system scrambles to compensate. "YARGH!" he cries out in pain, then pants once. "Yes. Let's." And then he swings forward, putting his own full force into his energy sword, twisting as he pulls it up in one final, all out attempt to bring Fortress Maximus down. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Fortress Maximus with his Finisher One Way Or Another attack! Combat: Fortress Maximus falls to the ground, unconscious. Fortress Maximus feels the blade cut in, at first a slight tingle more than anything then the blade drive deeper. The tingle becomes pain, searing white-hot agony as internal systems are punctured and cut. Fluids begin to flow freely as Maximus spits up a mouthful of a sickly greenish black substance. As he dorps to his knees he reaches out grasping for Rodimus' neck. The grip is feeble at best as Maximus gurgles out, "Well done Rod" The rest never makes it out of his vocal unit as darkness descends to take him and the might Fortress Maximus falls face down in the dirt and ash. Rodimus Prime looks a shade close to the walking dead himself. He kneels next to Fortress Maximus's unconscious form, pulls his energy blade from the other's body, and lays his other hand gently on the Headmaster's form as he deactivates his weapon. "You, too, Maximus," he murmurs softly. "You, too." Then he sits down, ignoring the judges battling around him in order to repair the damage done to his ally-opponent. Back and forth, to and fro.. the green tinted eyed fighters continue their struggle swinging their swords and slicing each other up. Down below the Transformer battle comes to a conclusion as the Autobot leader swings forth his own mighty sword cutting into Maximus. The Fortress that would be crumples to the ground.. drained of energon and drained of his endurance. The victor has been 'chosen'. To the side.. the humans clash once more with similar words spoken. The almost demonic white haired man speaks first as he leaps up into the air and comes to a hovering state, "I will crush you and your friends. Nothing will be left of this world." The Spikey haired Judge snarls out in anger. "What about this planet? I won't let you do that!" The Judge leaps off a rocky outcropping and into the air throwing his Buster sword up before him. It splits into several swords and they surround the one-winged.. man. In the blink of an eye the Judge darts back and forth from sword to sword.. with each dart and sword he slices and cuts into the winged man until finally no swords are left. Agonized beyond belief, feathers once more envelop the man. As they clear he falls to the ground - the wing gone from his form. Falling.. he disipates into nothingness. But as he moleculesfade you can hear in your thoughts. "I will never be.. a memory." Landing on the ground after the brutal assault our Judge walks over to stand over the giant-sized Maximus. he looks up at Rodimus. "It would seem you are also the victor here. Victory is nver easy. It comes always with a price. I hope it is worth it for you." The judge then pulls out his cellphone once more and calls in the verdict. "Yes.. it's me. One has fallen.. Yes, it is the one we thought would. Rodimus is the winner. Mark it up. I'll be back later with the delivery." He then stares off into the distance stary eyed dreaming of home.